wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mirrorglass
Happy is entirely up to you and always has been -Janette Rallison By Jos, it is so CUTE!!! Sometimes love is the most powerful force of all THIS IS MY OC FOR THE AU. DO NOT STEAL AND DO NOT EDIT EXCEPT FOR CATEGORIES AND DO. NOT. STEAL.. |Created by Sby|Female|Coding by Rain The FanWing|Do not steal| WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE PEACEMAKERS, THE TRUTHFINDERS, and THE HOPEGIVERS. Mirrorglass is a protagonist in this fanfic and she lives in the time of the Strawberry AU. Appearance Mirrorglass has a NightWing build, because of her NightWing parents, and her scales are purpley black. Her eyes are dark green, and they look like emeralds in the sunshine. Something interesting is that Mirror has silver scales near her eyes, but they are not mind-reader teardrop scales, they just happen to be there. Personality Mirrorglass is like the life of the party. She always comes up with fun things to do. She is friends with a lot of the younger NightWings. When she isn't partying, Mirrorglass (Mirror) is perfectly happy with curling up with a few good scrolls. Normally, Mirror is happy as a clam, but when she gets mad, she gets mad, throwing things and yelling her head off. Strengths Intelligence '' Mirror is both scroll-smart (from her father) and street-smart (from her mother). She does well at school and takes pride in that. ''Friendships '' Mirror has lots and lots of friends who find her hilarious and kind. Her bonds with certain dragons are very strong. ''Athletic Ability '' Mirror is very fast and athletic. She does very well at tag. Weaknesses ''Attention Span Mirror may be smart, but she often finds it hard to pay attention for long periods of time Anger Mirror sometimes cannot control her anger, and she lashes out, usually ending up with her getting hurt or punished. Sensitivity '' Mirrorglass is very sensitive and does not take insults or threats lightly. She often becomes shy and quiet or quite the opposite, loud and open, when insulted or threatened History Mirror sat inside her egg, feeling the red moonlight on the sides. Then it began to crack. She stared up at the red moon, glowing bright and full. Then she heard, "A moonborn dragonet," a female's voice. She turned her head up at the voice and smiled. Fatespeaker and Starflight soon discovered that their daughter was bestowed with the power of prophecy. Fatespeaker was delighted. Starflight was worried that bad things could happen, but she comforted him. ''The Peacemakers: Years later, Mirror was playing tag with her sister and doubled over with a vision of a huge dragon fighting much larger dragons. She was certain no one could know. The next day, she went to JMA. Wayfarer, her friend, was almost killed in her sleeping cave. Instead, a SkyWing was killed by animus magic, as she concurred. She was sent to the hospital wing, where she was visited by Peacemaker, whose mind had changed, making him threatening to hurt her sister. She was terrified. She ran to the library to find the librarian was actually her mother. She told Fatespeaker, crying, that she wanted to go home. Days later, they flew to Possibility to bust the bad guy. But then Valtemeri became enchanted and smashed Wayfarer against a rock in the river below. Mirror went to help, but her enchanted sister held her back. She pulled her to Possibility. They entered Peacemaker's palace. Peacemaker undid the enchantment on her sister, and enchanted the room to torture Farflight. Mirror was thrown against the wall, forced to watch. Her friends came to rescue her, and they discovered Farflight's crush, Penguin, was an animus. He enchanted Darkstalker with a enchantment, but Darkstalker chocked out his name and the spell was on him. Darkstalker enchanted a bracelet to make Wayfarer follow his command. She bound Mirror's snout, and would have killed her if not for Mahogany. Now Mirror feels the constant need to repay Mahogany. The Truthfinders Two days after her sister's boyfriend, Penguin, heard a weird voice, Mirror went into the library and began reading a book about interesting differences some dragons have. She saw a page about her sister's huge wings. She decided to flip to a page about animi, and the book was enchanted to be up-to-date, so it listed all current animi. She got the chills when she discovered that that one animus dragon had no name listed. It simply said, Dragon out for revenge (WIP) The Hopegivers Relationships Starflight: Mirror is a lot like her father, so she feels quite close to him, and likes to play hide and seek with him, but she always seeks because, as she says, "Daddy's not good enough at seeing to seek, and I like finding things and dragons." Fatespeaker: Mirror feels very comfortable with her mother, as Fatespeaker is actually a very good motherly dragon. When asked to describe her, Mirror often says, "I like mommy 'cause she gives me lots of hugs and makes me feel warm inside" Farflight: Farflight is both Mirror's older sister and her best friend. She adores her sister, and she gave her a friendship bracelet at age 3. Mirror thinks that Farflight is amazing, and she would want to hurt anyone that hurt her. Wayfarer: Mirror thinks that Wayfarer is quite nice and takes her shyness and muteness as a break from the need to be talkative with her friends at home. She likes to read Wayfarer's finished work when Wayfarer lets her. Mahogany: Mirror finds Mahogany sweet and kind, and feels safe with her, knowing that she would never hurt her. She was surprised the first time she became fierce, but then discovered that it only happens when people get on her bad side, so she tries not to get Mahogany mad. Firefly: Mirror likes Firefly, and often finds her attempts to draw attention to herself very amusing. Mirror thinks she is a great friend, and an awesome clawmate. Penguin: Mirror thinks that he is perfect for her sister, and is thankful that he brought her sister out of her shell. She is currently trying to become kind of his friend, instead of "Farflight's annoying younger sister" to him. Luck The RainWing: Mirror has a small crush on Luck, no doubt. She thinks that his scales are handsome, but she is more than a bit annoyed by his slightly flirtatious attitude. She also doesn't like when he brags about how much money he has. Trivia * Mirrorglass’s name refers to how she can see the future as if through a mirror, which is normally impossible unless you have foresight *She was originally going to be Starberry, a Turtlejou child *She is the dragon given from the stars Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets